The blue eyed Blonde Haired Duo!
by Inochibichan
Summary: The beauty of blondes and the love they share!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again well I know i have not finished my Sasuke and Ino story but i will go back to it.......Neways here is a hopefully good Deidara/Ino story that i hope everyone likes and dont worry there are more chapters well thats all i really have to say!!!!!!!

Me:Hey Deidara would you do me a big favor?

Deidara:NO!

Me:Why not!!Im writing this story about you!

Deidara:Because i only do things for my Ino-chan

Me:Fine then be that way-leans over to Ino and whispers something to her-

Ino:Okay!Deidara I want you to say that Carla does not own Naruto please

Deidara:-Deidara gives me the death glare-Fine!!Carla does not own Naruto!

Me:YAAAAAAY thank you Deidara

Enjoy

Chapter 1!!!!

-Ino was running through the forest being chased by a group of jonins. she could have taken them down easily but she had no time because she had a mission to where she had to find a couple that contained the only bottle of potion that could heal any injury and she had to get to them as soon as possible but then thats when one of the jonins hit her with a strong jutsu and she fell out of the trees and slamed into the ground with a loud thud and the last thing she saw was the ninjas surrounding her-

-deidara was walking in the woods trying to find tobi since he was lost again. he suddenly heard a huge thud near by where he was. he knew something was wrong so he goes over to see all these ninjas around a young girl -"back off her or die".  
-the ninjas smirked and they left you alone and they came after me i started to kill them one by one useuing my clay bomb jutsus-i run over to you and see if you were okay-"Are you okay?"

-Ino heard a faint "Are you okay"and then went unconcious. She always hated going unconious because she never knows what happens to her when she does but she knew that that faint Are you okay told her that someone was there to help her-

-deidara looks at the girl and picks her up and takes her to the hospital. he lays you on the white bed and sits next to you making sure that you will be okay but when the nurse came in he left the room-

-Ino regains conciousnes and feels that there is a bed under her and says in a soft voice-  
"Where.....am I?  
-as soon as she says that her head starts to hurt and she puts her hand on her forehead and feels the bump there and freaks out and immediatly sits up and starts to heal the bump on her forehead-

-Deidara walks back into the room you are in-  
"i see your awake". -he smiled and gave you a glass of cold water-  
"yea that bump will be gone by tomarrow" -he said lightly-"oh and you are in the akatsuki hospital"

-Ino had healed the bump completely and it was gone and when she heard the word Akatsuki she tensed up and alittle scared to look in the mans dirrection that was speaking and she also wondered why she wasnt dead yet. She was a former Leaf Ninja because she had left cause she was the last of the Yamanaka's and also because she had no one in konoha because everyone was either married or together she didnt have a special someone there so she left to see if she could find that special someone and then she got the guts to turn and look at the man before her. He had long blonde beautiful hair like hers and when she looked into his eyes she saw the sky and little dark blue only abit darker than hers. He had tan skin and well i didnt know what the rest looked like because of the cloak- "Umm did you say Akatsuki? and also the bump is healed and gone!

-Deidara looks at the young girl-  
"yes i did say akatsuki. but i wont hurt you i took you here to protect you. the ninjas that were after you were going to hurt you so i killed them all and took you here for protection".  
-he moves and sits next to you-"My name is Deidara  
Im one of the nice members well unlike tobi hes just odd but i also think that you are so cute and i.. well i liked you a long time ago befor i left and joined the akatsuki"

-Ino blushed when he called her cute. she had never been called cute only hot or sexy and she got all warm inside from the word cute she giggled slightly and then looked at your head band-  
"but wait Deidara your from the clay village how could you like me when i was from the leaf village and i'm Ino Yamanaka"

-Deidara nods-"well i remember going to the leaf village when i was little and i remember a little blonde haired girl that i used to talk to all the time her name was ino and she was whearing a yellow shirt and she had bright blue eyes and was always in love with flowers"-He was trying to described what Ino looked like when she was little to see if she remembers-

-Her mouth drop when she remembered the old memory she was only 6 and she was in a little meadow picking flowers and a boy that was abit older than her came up and and started talking to her but at first she was nervious but then she got used to the boy and he became close in her heart but she never said anything and when he left the leaf village to go back to his home she was abit torn and ver since that moment no one has been able to replace him in my heart. once i finished remembering everything i jumped up and tackled you in a hug-  
"Is it really you. The blonde boy i ment along time ago? The one ive been waiting for my whole life to come back to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone ..I know its been awhile since i have updated but here is chapter two I hope you like it and i promise everyone that i will update more and more and faster to hehe well enjoy and review please so that i have courage to write more lol

Carla does not own Naruto!!

Ohh and thanks for the reveiws i got it helped me write this one!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

-Deidara falls onto the ground and hugs Ino back while noding fast -  
"Yes Ino its really me. I came back for you."-he smiled at you and was all happy you remember him-

-Ino held on tighter and was not about to let go and she dug her face into his cloak-"Ohhh Deidara-Kun I've missed you so much. I dont want you to leave me ever again"  
-But then it struck her. He was part of a evil organization. He would never be able to be with her or even barely see her and to that thought tears started rolling down her cheeks and she knew that no shinobi should show emotions but right now she couldn't care less-

-Deidara kisses Ino-  
"Ino I wont ever leave you again. I came back for you. I know im in the akatsuki but I will come see you everyday and night  
I love you Ino."

-Ino kissed you back deeper and then smiled at your words-  
"I love you to but Deidara-Kun you should know i no longer live in the leaf village. I'm a rogue ninja at the moment"

-Deidara looks into her eyes-  
"If you want to you can live with me and the akatsuki. I told them about me likeing you  
they said its cute well Tobi said cute and they dont mind if you stay me at the hide out you will be with me and well protected."

-Ino kisses him deeply-

"Yaay now we can be together all the time well except when your on missions"-When she said the word mission she had remembered the mission she was doing before all this happened-  
"Awwww man I totally forgot about my mission I was doing. The couple is probably long gone by now damn!!! Ohh and Deidara-Kun I love all the protection but I am a very skilled kunoichi so when your gone I can protect my self okay hehe"

-Deidara holds her in his arms-  
"Yea I forgot about my mission too but who cares I got you and yes when you are alone i know that you can protect yourself you are a very strong girl."  
-he looks at the window- "It's getting dark. We better get you and me to the hide out befor they start wondering where we are" -he laughs-

-Ino would smile- "Deidara-Kun I feel alittle faint will you carry me?" -Ino would giggle alittle bit then slightly close her eyes and kinda drift off to sleep and now that she found her true love she can forget all the horrible things that happened to her in konoha and forget everyone there and live peacefully with her Dei-Dei and If anyone were to hurt him or any of the Akatsuki since I guess they will be my new family well then She will kill them personally know matter who it was-

-Deidara smiled at you and picks you up-  
"alright honey I will carry you there." -he looks at her and notices that her eyes are closed and sayts to himself-  
"if anything or anyone wants to fight or hurt you I will be there to help you"

-Ino would slowly fall asleep in your arms already starting to dream about the wonderful future she is going to have with Dei-Dei-

-Deidara and Ino arrive at the hide out Deidara puts you in the kitchen on the coutch and sat there next to her with his head on her shoulder-  
"your home sweetie."

-Ino blinks opening her eyes when she hears his words. She always was curious what the inside of the akatsuki hide out looked like so now she was wide awake-  
"Deidara my love will you show me around so I know where everything is?"

-Deidara nods and kisses her-  
"sure honey I will show you around the place."  
-he takes her hand-

-Ino smiles and gets up and giggles-

"hehe yaaaay this is exciting. Where do we start? Ohh wheres your bedroom. I wanna see it. I bet its plain. Well duh Ino its plain hes a man. hes not going to decorate his room. Sorry Hun I talk alot when im exciting hehe"

-Deidara smiled and takes Ino around the rooms till they got to a black door-  
"Here is my room in next to Tobis room and across from Sasori's"  
-he opens his bedroom door-  
"Here is my room"

-Ino opens the door and turns on the light and finds that the room is most definantly plain but there is a decent sized bed a few lamps on the wall there is a bathroom inside the room-

"Well i was certainly right about it being plain but i suspected that from you hehe"

-She kisses Deidara then smiles-"lets keep going"

-Deidara laughs and kisses Ino back -  
"Yea I will show you the kitchen and everything else."  
-he takes her to the kitchen and there was fruit and other foods in bowls on thew kitchen table-"you can grab somthing out of that if you get hungry and I will always cook for you too"

-Ino turned her attention to the fruit bowl and notices that its been arranged in a beautiful fashion-  
"wow The fruit is arranged so beautifly but i only think that because im an artist at flower arranging hehe"  
-Ino would look around the kitchen and notice that its was plain in here to-  
"hehe you can tell that this place if full of guys cause theres no decorations or anything. I feel sorry for Konan all by herself, being the only girl in the Akatsuki hehe"

-Deidara smiled at Ino- yea Tobi put the fruit like that. we were thinking of making the hideout less plain but since we are all guys well besides konan we don't know what to make it look better!  
Here ill show you the t.v room"

"Gasp the Akatsuki clan actually has fun and watches t.v. and stuff wow" -Ino was being sarcastic and then she giggled but then Ino got the thought in her head that what do the guys do when they are horny and stuff cause she knows that happens cause there all over the age 18 so does that mean they all get at konan or go out and find some random girl and get them with there good looks like Deidara and Itachi....Then a smirk formed on Inos face. How she would love to see the body that Deidara poses under that cloak-

-Deidara smiled at Ino- "yes we watch t.v sometimes. and play games that Tobi forces us to play with him.  
-Deidara was seeing the look in Ino's eyes and then hears Itachi say " hey guys i got the new issue of make out paradice "  
-Deidara looks at Itachi and laughs- "good one itachi" -he looks at the heater in the t.v room- "Man its hot in here" -Deidara takes off his cloak and looks at Ino-

-Ino blushes mandly when Deidara took his cloak off and so she turned her attention to Itachi to hide her lust to poor chocolate on Deidara's abs and lick every bit of it up-  
"Sooooo......Ummm your the famous Itachi Uchiha the one Sasuke will fail to kill heh"

-Deidara sees Ino trying to hide her blushing face. so while she was talking to Itachi he walks over and hugs Ino-  
"you know your cute when you blush"

-Ino blushed more when Deidara hugged her and then called her cute. She couldnt help wanting to pounce on Deidara and rip the rest of his clothes off. He sure grew into a man thats for sure.- "Deidara-Kun"-She did a small and very light moan that wasnt very noticable- "your such a tease"

-Deidara smirked and kisses her neck-  
"hehe yes i am" -he giggled- "i know what your thinking sweetie and my room in right down the hall"-all the other members of the akatsuki all go "awwwwww deidara is in love"-

(Writer:What the hell when did the others get there)

-Ino was trying to hold in her moan until they were alone because he kissed her weak spot and she was going crazy and in a quiet voice she said- "Deidara-Kun i need you"

* * *

Ohhh my Deidara and Ino whats about to happen??? Reveiw and find out in chapter 3!!!!!!


End file.
